


Take Me Out and Take Me Home

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 7 (Hunger Games), Everlark in District 7, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Infidelity, Lumberjack Peeta Mellark, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Bound to one man and pregnant by another, Katniss’ actions take her to a place she never expected—District 7.
Relationships: Johanna Mason & Original Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially an one sentence prompt on Tumblr which somehow turned into a three-parter

**Take Me Out and Take Me Home**

_Preface_

“Katniss! Get back here!”

Her husband grabbed her arm and Katniss turned, grey eyes blazing, reflecting the fury in his eyes.

“Please don’t touch me.” She pulled her arm back, removing her jacket before hanging it on their coatrack. “I don’t know what the hell your mother thought she saw, but Hazelle has a way of turning a small thing into a big deal.”

“So, you weren’t seen leaving Mellark’s Bakery from the back door?” Gale asked, seething. “You weren’t seen with your hair undone and your clothes rumpled?”

Katniss can’t respond.

The whole situation went far beyond this afternoon’s incident.

It went all the way back to when they were children when Peeta tossed her a burnt piece of bread.

During those talks while she delivered game.

To that first kiss…right after Gale’s marriage proposal.

Katniss didn’t mean for it to happen. She and Peeta had been friends for so long. It felt right to go to him when she had such an important decision to make. She went to the back of the bakery in the dark of night to get clarity and to get advice.

Instead, as soon as Peeta opened the door, she pulled him towards the tree in his yard. The very tree where she thought she would die. The very tree where he had saved her and—on that night—the very tree where she would press her mouth against his to taste the forbidden sweetness that she had denied herself for so long.

“Why?” Peeta asked as they drew apart.

She found herself staring longingly into his eyes, aegean in the moonlight.

“Because tomorrow I’m accepting Gale’s proposal.”

Peeta took it with an acceding nod.

They knew the rules; there were no marriages between Merchant and Seam folks.

Her mother was the one exception and paid dearly for it. She was no longer allowed into her childhood home after she ran off and married Katniss’ father. Even when her own father was dying, her mother was denied a chance to say goodbye.

And when their mother sank into a depression after their father’s death, they denied Katniss and her sister Prim, not caring if the two children starved to death.

Peeta was the only one who showed mercy.

She would have liked to have said that was their last occurrence together.

Katniss, however, would not only be lying to everyone in her circle, but also to herself.

Their paths had crossed on many occasions since then.

She had lost count of how many times that Peeta had pressed her against the backdoor of the bakery or bent her over one of the prep tables inside. She found herself closing her eyes and reliving the moments of being on her knees, his cock in her mouth and his eyes burning with hunger.

Peeta was a gentle man, but in those moments—when she found herself out of control—he gave her the steady hand she needed. It was the hand that guided the pressure of her lips and gathered her hair so he could watch her salivating all over him.

It had been a year since it all began, and Katniss was not surprised that her mother-in-law had suspicions. She never did approve of Katniss’ friendship with Peeta despite him saving her life.

Hazelle was deeply rooted in giving her oldest boy everything he wanted—that included Katniss.

On their wedding day, Hazelle had helped her dress along with her own mother and Prim. While Prim gathered wildflowers for her hair and her mother went to search for her favorite necklace, Hazelle put a hand to her shoulder as Katniss stood in front of the mirror.

“This was always meant to be.” The hand squeezed firmly, and Katniss flinched. “You’re going to keep the Seam thriving with your children.”

Then, there were other subtle things.

Gale always asking about her schedule for the day or Posy coming by to ask Katniss to help her with a school project, even though she had two perfectly capable brothers at home. Even finding Vick, Gale’s brother, waiting for her at the fence as she returned from her hunt.

Yet somehow, Katniss and Peeta found their way to one another, even if they were hurried and frenzied.

Katniss had never been so happy and so sad at the same time.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Katniss smiled at her husband.

“Of course not. I did my regular drop and came home. I’m not as small as I was and struggled as I got out of the fence.”

Gale looked at her for a moment, eyes narrowing before they relaxed in understanding.

“Of course,” he replied. “I’m sorry I was rough with you. It was just a long day in the mines.”

She nodded. “I understand. I’m going to wash up.”

Turning away, Katniss went into their washroom, resting back against the door, and closing her eyes.

Her hands went to her swell, the one Peeta had so tenderly touched that very afternoon.

It wouldn’t be long now

They would find a way out.

Until then, she would bide her time.

Washing her hands, Katniss stepped out to prepare dinner.


	2. District 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter, an escape, a new life

**Take Me Out and Take Me Home**

_District 7_

Katniss sits at her desk; it’s still early morning, quiet and full of new hope for the day.

She ponders over what to say…how to say it…and if it will be enough.

She pulls out three sheets of blank parchment. One for her mother and one for Prim.

The last one, she places in front of her, tapping her pen against the corner of it before finally mustering up the courage to begin.

‘ _Dear Gale…_ ’

++++++

The moment the little one moves inside her, Katniss knows that it is time to leave District 12.

She suspects that Hazelle is beginning to suspect that something is not quite right because her mother-in-law watches her like a hawk. Every Sunday, they go to the Hawthorne house along with her own mother and Prim, and Katniss sees her mother-in-law’s grey eyes sharpen slightly as she greets her.

Katniss tries to eat everything on her plate, but lately her affinity for meat has gone sour. So, she chews slowly trying to quell her urge to vomit.

Hazelle is immediately on her. “Are you feeling alright, Katniss? You’ve hardly eaten anything.”

“I had a large lunch,” she insists.

“Or she’s trying to lose a little weight,” Vick cackles. “You’re getting a little paunchy, Katniss.”

Gale slams his fist against the table, and they all go quiet.

“I won’t have you making remarks like that about my wife.” He narrows his eyes at Vick. “You need to mind your manners. Now, apologize.”

Vick crosses his arms, sliding down in his seat petulantly before looking to Katniss. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she replies.

The rest of the dinner is quiet except for Posy and Prim’s soft chatter. However, the conversation haunts her, and Katniss finds herself going to the bathroom to look at the bump when they return home. It does look bigger, the bump firmer, and the skin stretched tighter.

She is sure that she is already in her second trimester.

Her hand moves over the skin and that’s when she feels the slight quickening, the flutter letting her know that this body is carrying something bigger than herself or Peeta or even Gale.

Early the next day, when Gale and Vick are in the mines and the rest of the children are in school, she makes her way to the back of the Mellark Bakery. Peeta always takes the earliest shifts so he is the lone baker in the kitchen while his family still sleeps.

They are unaware that she and Peeta have made love on practically every free surface of that kitchen.

Katniss knocks softly and immediately Peeta opens the door, his blue eyes full.

“I have to leave,” she tells abruptly.

Peeta pulls her inside, closing the door. His hands go to steady her trembling form.

“I felt _it_ move last night,” Katniss explains, her words thick. “And Vick remarked on my size. What will I say? I haven’t let Gale touch me in months—enough time for him to know that this baby isn’t his.”

Peeta lets her get it all out, listening patiently to her fears. It is one of the many bits of him that she fell for. He never expects her to be anything but herself. Even the worst parts of herself, he accepts with love and kindness.

With Gale, she takes on the role of his dutiful wife, always one step ahead and always giving him a smile to placate him. She is expected to be the rock, stoic and proud—that’s how Seam folks are raised.

However, this child is not just Seam and it is not just Merchant.

He or she is both.

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” Katniss concludes softly.

“I understand.” Peeta nods resolutely. “We’ll leave.”

“ _We_?” She looks to him in shock. “What about your family? The bakery?”

Peeta pulls her into his arms and she lets herself sag against him.

The best thing about Peeta…he gives the best hugs.

She never feels more content than when she is in his arms.

He rests his chin atop her head.

“My parents have two other sons to help with the bakery. They’ll survive.” His lips press to her temple. “I, however, cannot survive without you.”

Tears fill her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I love you, Katniss.” His hand goes to her stomach. “And I love this baby.”

“How can you even love me?” She meets his warm gaze. “I married another man after kissing you.”

“We both fell into the roles we were given,” Peeta says sagely. He looks to stairway that leads to the living area upstairs before turning back to her. “If I asked you to leave tomorrow night, would you?”

Katniss goes silent for a moment, thinking of what would happen if she were caught…or how the rest of the town would treat her mother and Prim…how humiliating it would be for Gale…

Then, the baby inside of her flutters once more as if to tell her to be brave.

“I would,” she agrees quietly.

“Come back tomorrow morning and bring everything you want to keep with you,” he tells her. “I’ll have a train ticket ready for you.”

“How will you get a ticket? Where will we live?” The questions seem to pour out of her. “How are we going sneak out without being spotted?”

“It’s better that you don’t ask questions,” Peeta responds. There’s a shuffle upstairs and Katniss knows that it’s time to leave. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” she agrees.

Peeta reaches, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

The child inside leaps and so does she.

Their time is now.

++++++

Katniss only packs a single duffle. It contains a picture of her parents on their wedding day and a recent photo of Prim that was taken at school. She packs some clothes that will fit her until the baby is much bigger in her belly and some money that she kept as a rainy-day fund.

This is as rainy as it’s going to get.

As she zips up the bag, a glint catches her eyes—her wedding ring.

Katniss sits on the bed, staring down at it for a moment.

Women are typically happy when their husbands put the ring on their finger. On her wedding day, Katniss had felt the heaviness of obligation as Gale pushed it onto her finger. It didn’t make her feel giddy or light…it made her feel trapped.

As if this gold circle was connected to a million invisible strings and Gale controlled all of them.

Slowly, Katniss slips the piece off her ring finger, feeling instantly buoyant.

There are no strings to hold her anymore.

She zips up the duffle.

++++++

It is only when they get to the District 9 station for a quick stop does Katniss begin to breathe.

She can’t believe that she had walked out of her home in the dead of night to meet Peeta at the train station. As Katniss walked stealthily through the main road, she felt a trickle of fear that he might not be able to meet her.

It was a close call because Gale had come home later than usual, having gone to a celebration for a fellow miner’s upcoming wedding. Alcohol often made him drowsy, so he had no qualms when she led him up to their bed and helped him into it.

He was out before she could say goodnight—and goodbye.

“Where are we going?” Katniss asks as they pull out of the District 9 station.

“District 7,” Peeta informs her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “My Dad knows someone there. We have a house waiting for us and I’ll look for work as soon as we’re settled in.”

“Your Dad?” she repeats in shock. “He knows?”

“I think he’s always known about you.” Peeta’s lips rise in a soft smile. “I couldn’t stop talking about you when we were kids. When Prim would drag you with her to look at our cakes, I begged him to teach me how to decorate cakes properly. I volunteered to open every morning just so I could see you.” His cheeks are crimson, and Katniss can’t help but grin at his expression. “And he told me he saw us.”

“When?”

“That first night. That first kiss.” Peeta snorts. “We thought we were being so damn clever, but I never stopped to realize that he would make some sort of noise before coming down in the mornings. It was always him, never my mother or brothers.”

Her head went to his shoulder. “Oh gosh…and the baby?”

“That’s why he gave me the amount I was to inherit after he passed on,” he says, his eyes looking out to the rushing forest framed at their window. “For his grandchild.”

She realizes that Peeta will most likely never see his father again. She will never see her mother again—or even Prim.

Katniss reaches to take his hand, placing it on her stomach.

“We’ll find a way to send him a message,” she assures him.

Peeta nods. “Maybe send him something from our wedding?”

“What are you talking about?”

He shuffles, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief.

“It isn’t much…” The handkerchief is unfolded, and she stares at the two gold bands, one obviously in her ring size. “…but when we get to District 7, I’d like to introduce us as Peeta and Katniss Mellark. I know that you might want to wait especially with the baby and because technically you’re still married, but I—”

Peeta is cut off as she reaches over and kisses him.

Their cart is practically empty, the only other occupant being a man asleep at the opposite end that was picked up in District 10. Katniss relishes in the freedom of being able to do this without worry and the thought that—even if it’s not real—she can be Mrs. Mellark of District 7.

Drawing away, she presses her forehead to his. Peeta is dazed by their kiss and he gazes at her with a reverence that she hardly deserves.

“Yes, I’d love to be Mrs. Mellark,” she whispers between them. Taking the ring that is clearly for him, Katniss takes his left hand and slips it onto his ring finger. “And now, you are my Mr. Mellark.”

“Mrs. Mellark,” Peeta hums as he slips her ring onto her finger. “Always.”

She closes her eyes, brimming with something akin to joy. “Always.”

++++++

They are met up by Johanna Mason, District 7’s Selectwoman. Katniss is surprised that someone in such a high role would be the one to meet them. She is also surprised that the woman is not much older than her and Peeta, give or take a few years.

Johanna gives them each a firm handshake, her dark eyes looking them over in their rumpled clothes.

“I’ll be taking you over to your home and giving you a quick overview of what District 7 does within Panem,” she explains as she leads them to a car, placing their things in the back. “Is this all of your belongings?”

“We don’t have much,” Katniss tells her. “Just each other.”

Peeta gives her hand a squeeze and the gesture seem to soften the woman’s rough expression.

“I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Johanna tells them. “Let’s get you home.”

The drive isn’t long, but the rumble of the off-road vehicle is enough to lull Katniss into a short snooze. Peeta’s arm wraps protectively around her as he chats with Johanna. She asks basic questions: what they did in District 12 and how long they’ve been married.

Through her doze, Katniss hears how charming and convincing Peeta can be.

He tells her that they’ve been married for five months—just enough to not look they married just because of the baby—and how she hunts, and he bakes.

“A bit of role reversal,” Johanna quips and Peeta laughs, his thumb caressing her shoulder. “You’ll do well here. I don’t have any jobs available when it comes to food, but we have lots of lumber jobs.”

The car stops and Katniss lifts her head, slowly waking up.

“Peeta can lift a hundred-pound sack of flour. He’ll have no trouble with an axe.”

Johanna chuckles. “Impressed you with his brute strength?”

“No,” Katniss retorts. “He has a cute smile. The brute strength is just a bonus.”

Stepping out of the car, she and Peeta get their first look at their new home.

It is a simple cabin with a wide covered porch and large windows. Their door is painted a dark green—her favorite shade—and Katniss looks around at the wide space around them. She can see her life here with Peeta. Their child will learn how to walk on that porch, and they will make a swing for him or her on the tree adjacent to her.

“It’s not much,” Johanna says as they step onto the porch and she opens the door. “But it’s comfortable and near the main part of town. However, it gives you just enough privacy for…married things.”

“Are you married?” Katniss asks.

She is curious to know the woman. They aren’t many females in power in District 12.

Actually, they don’t have any women in power.

“No.” Johanna lets them into the house. “It’s just not for me.”

There’s a tinge of wistfulness that makes Katniss think that there is more to her story.

Their new home has a simple layout—the living room to their right and the dining area and kitchen on the opposite end. Johanna tells them that their stove is wood-burning and there are groceries in their icebox to get them started.

“In the back, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hallway,” she informs them. “Both have mattresses, but one room has a smaller mattress.” Her gaze goes to Katniss. “As it is clear you are in the family way. I can arrange for a crib to be brought in as well.”

“Thank you, Johanna,” Peeta tells her congenially.

“Of course. I’ll let you two settle in.”

Johanna makes her way towards the door before suddenly turning to them.

“By the way, early this morning I received a message over the District communication network about a missing woman…medium height…dark hair…grey eyes…I believe they said her last name was Hawthorne.” She crosses her arms. “Is there anything that you’d like to tell me?”

Katniss goes rigid and she can already sense that Peeta is in the same state. Johanna’s expression is unreadable and she’s obviously not gullible.

The truth is the only way to go about this.

“I left my husband,” Katniss admits. “He isn’t a bad man and he never hurt me, but I never loved him in that way. We grew up together and everyone—especially his mother—made it seem as if we were meant to be together. I didn’t know any better.” Her eyes go to the man beside her. “Until I realized my feelings for Peeta. Now I know what it means to be in love.” She sighs and looks to the woman. “If you can just let me stay until I have the baby, I will go back.”

Peeta steps forward.

“No, I’ll go back.” He turns to Katniss. “You have to be there for him or her. I’ll send money and visit—”

“Both of you, shut up.” They immediately quiet, and Johanna looks between the two. “Love is weird.” She shakes her head in exasperation. “As far as I know, I haven’t seen anyone by the name of Hawthorne.”

Katniss bites her lip to keep from weeping in relief. “Thank you.”

“I just wanted to know the truth,” the woman explains. “No one else will know any better. If somehow, the truth comes out, we protect our own.” She gives them a smirk. “Welcome to District 7.”

++++++

They settle into their new life.

Peeta works at the lumber yard, monitoring which trees need to be cut down to produce paper in their mill. They take down several trees over a span of a week and it is his job, along with the others, to work them to the appropriate size. Her husband is good with measurements, but he is sorely lacking in axe-wielding skills.

Most of the District 7 citizens were practically taught how to hold an axe as soon as they came from their mother’s womb. Their own child is likely to be highly skilled with the tool. However, Peeta’s co-workers are patient and kind; they teach Peeta the tricks of the trade.

Peeta sets up his own axe stand in their yard and Katniss often finds him in the early morning, chopping wood for their stove or to prepare for their winter storage. He usually wears a fitted shirt but eventually it comes off and she can admire his broad shoulders and firm built.

It is in her fifth month of pregnancy and their second month in District 7 when she feels that familiar hunger build watching him through their front window.

Their first month was met with uncertainty.

Katniss often feared that each time a train would arrive, there would be someone coming to drag her back home. That first night, she cried against Peeta’s chest missing and worrying over Prim and her mother. He assured her that his father would take care of them—they were family now.

Now, she felt a little surer.

Johanna introduced her to the midwife, a woman named Yuri, whose mother, Mimi, used to be the midwife Now, the elderly woman took care of children whose mothers worked in the paper mill. Mimi, whose kind eyes and soft smile charmed the Mellarks immediately, offered to help Katniss while she recovered from childbirth.

“Until it happens, no one understands how that first month can be such a difficult transition,” Yuri explained during their first appointment. “My mother is really good at teaching women to help the baby latch for feedings and she’s heard just about every strange question about childbirth and motherhood.”

It was then that Katniss broached the subject about being intimate with her husband.

Yuri laughed at her reddening face.

“Of course, it is alright! You really are a first-time mother. As you get bigger, it will be difficult to be in certain sexual positions, but I trust that you and Peeta will figure it out.”

Now, as Katniss stands there watching Peeta chop wood, something kindles inside, and she finds herself stepping onto the porch. The slam of the door draws his attention, and he smiles at her, so tender and earnest that her heart practically leads her down the steps.

She doesn’t say a word, only taking his hand, to pull him up the steps and into the house.

“What is going on?” he asks as she closes the door and locks it.

Johanna has the tendency to enter unannounced.

They are friends but Katniss is certain that she would not appreciate the woman ogling her husband.

She has an inkling that Yuri wouldn’t appreciate it either.

In their bedroom, Katniss pounces, her hands moving to yank the shirt off Peeta’s body and then to undo his pants. They have made love, but gently, because he was afraid of hurting her and their child.

Now that she knows, she intends to show him that they can be a little rougher…wilder…just like they were in the bakery.

Katniss sinks down, yanking off his pants and underwear along with her.

His cock greets her, hot and turgid, and she sighs, breathing against the head of it. Peeta visibly shivers, the tip of him twitching as her hand wraps around him to stroke.

“Katniss…” His eyes close, trying to heighten the sensation of her movements. “You feel amazing.”

She looks up at him as her mouth covers the mushroomed head and he practically growls at the motion.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asks, his eyes darkening into a stormy blue. “Did you want me to fuck your mouth?” Katniss has missed this side of him, this Peeta that allows her to give up control. “Or maybe you’d like me to bend you over the bed to take you from behind? I think that’s how we got this little one.”

Instead, Katniss ends up riding him, his cock filling her to the brim, and her hands planted on his firm pecs. He teases her nipples—on their early explorations they learned that it was an incredibly sensitive area for her—pinching and sucking them until they are the prettiest set of rosy peaks.

She can feel herself begin to crash, the crescendo of her moans echoing through their home. They live a good way apart from other people and Katniss is incredibly grateful for that especially as Peeta begins to play with her clit.

“Come for me,” he urges. “I want to feel you around me. Come for me… _wife_.”

Her body arches as her mouth rounds into a silent scream, her body so overwhelmed that her brain can no longer connect to her lips to let the howl of her climax escape. Peeta can feel it however, her body clenching and dragging his own orgasm out of him.

They sleep late into the day because this is their home now, this humble little hamlet where they stay safe and sound.

“Katniss,” he whispers into her ear later that evening. “All this isn’t just a dream, is it?”

She shakes her head, her eyelids drooping. “No. It’s real.”

Peeta kisses the top of her head. “You love me, real or not real?”

Really, such a silly question to ask, but Katniss answers anyway.

“Real.”

+++++++

The letter is dropped off by Madge Undersee.

“All mail is funneled through us. Since we don’t get much mail to have a service, I volunteered,” she explains. “Prim and Mrs. Everdeen got one as well.”

Gale can’t help but ask, “And Mr. Mellark?”

“Nothing.” Madge watches his expressions carefully. “He doesn’t seem too disturbed by everything that’s occurred, actually.”

He nods at the golden-haired woman in front of him. “Thanks for bringing this over—”

“Are you coming to the festival?” Madge asks suddenly. “I’ll be hosting for the first time and you need to get out more. It’s been almost a year—”

“I’m aware,” Gale tells her wryly. “But I’ll think about it.”

Her smile is unbelievably bright in the dull atmosphere of his home. “I hope I see you there.”

With that, Madge heads back down the dirt path to the main part of town.

Gale looks at the simple envelope with nothing but his name and address as he sits at his dinner table. There is no return address, but the delicate cursive could only belong to one person. He’s seen her penmanship many times, the last memory being of when she signed their marriage license.

Two pieces of paper and a photo that is face down slip out of the envelope. He has an inkling that he knows what the photo is, so he leaves that for later—when he’s had more alcohol.

Instead, he reaches to the first folded paper and his chest bursts at her familiar scribble:

_Dear Gale,_

_Her name is Nova and as you can probably tell, she is not yours._

_I’m watching her sleep in her bassinet as I write this letter to you. I can’t even begin to tell you the unbelievable burst of love that I felt the moment the midwife put her in my arms. As hurtful as this sounds, I think Nova was always meant to happen one way or another—whether I stayed or went._

_Though I’m sure that you would’ve tried you level best to accept her as your own, I know you enough to understand that your pride would not take the humiliation of raising another man’s baby. I guess I am trying to weigh out which scenario worked best in your favor to assuage the guilt I often feel for being happy._

_Because I am. Selfish as it sounds, I am happy with Peeta and Nova._

_I am sorry that it is at the cost of what was a lifetime of friendship with you. Our marriage was not a marriage; it was comfortable and perfunctory. Two people sharing a life together should not be like that and I know you won’t understand—you might even disagree with me—but our marriage would have eventually destroyed our friendship…destroyed us._

_I hope one day you will come to find the kind of love that comes as natural as breathing. Because I think that’s how it should feel. I want that chance for you—not a love that comes from your mother’s pressure or what everyone expects of you—but something real._

_I hope that one day you forgive me._

_If not for yourself, then for the person who comes to love you in the way I couldn’t._

_—Katniss_

Gale swipes at his eyes, trying to ignore the burn of tears that threaten to blur his vision.

Instead, he reaches to the photo and taking a deep breath, turns it over.

Katniss holds her daughter, love clear in her gaze. He can see golden waves beneath the bonnet that Nova wears and even though it’s just a photo, the blue of her eyes are unmistakably Peeta’s. The almond shape of them, however, are Katniss’.

Her daughter will be a great beauty one day, just like her mother.

Though it pains him, Gale can’t help but fixate on the look on Katniss’ face—so open and full of hope. She never looked at him that way and deep into the furthest region of his heart, he is happy that she and Peeta created someone who could give her that.

Placing the photo down, he will give it to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim before going to work, Gale takes out the last paper.

It is an application for the dissolution of their marriage.

She has filled it out, stating the reason ( _Infidelity_ ), and signed it with her married name.

All he has to do is sign it.

His eyes go to the photo of Katniss and Nova.

Gale lets out a long breath—he will do it for her.

Though he’s not sure which her.

Signing the form, Gale stands and gets ready for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: District 12, Four Years Later
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you, find me on tumblr under jlalafics.
> 
> Until the conclusion, JLaLa


End file.
